Cranberry
|manga debut = "Planet Namek, Cold and Dark" |anime debut = "Brood of Evil" |Race = |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = December 18, Age 762 Age 780 |Occupation = Soldier (formerly) Elite Soldier (claim only; formerly) |Allegiance = Frieza Force (formerly) Moro Corps |FamConnect = }} was a soldier of the Frieza Force until he deserted. Appearance Cranberry is a humanoid alien who bears a resemblance to Namole and Fisshi, sporting the same hairdo as them. His dressings resembles those of Raspberry. Personality As expected of a former Frieza Force soldier, Cranberry is a very selfish and egotistical being. However, he is a rather smart and experienced fighter, since Frieza's Generals chose him to invade Namek with them. He sees that as a matter to pride upon and falsely claims that he was formerly an elite member of the Frieza Force. He decided to work alongside Moro due to him assisting Cranberry in escaping the Galactic Patrol Prison and slightly out of fear of Moro's immense power. He seems to consider the Saiyans a "strong bunch" and is able to tell Goku is one of them. In the end, he displays no loyalty towards Moro, as when he gathered the seven Namekian Dragon Balls, his first wish was to recover his strength, and he was also prepared to make a second wish for himself, but before he could do that, Moro contacted telepathically and assured Cranberry if he betrayed him, he would hunt him across the universe. Because of this, he reluctantly made the second wish to restore Moro to full power, but with his third wish, he was about to wish to be transported to an area where no one, not even Moro could find him, but before he finished, Moro killed him due to having a third wish of his own. Biography ''Dragon Ball Z'' Saiyan Saga Just as Goku's battle with Vegeta reached a close, Cranberry was among those on Planet Frieza 79 picked by Dodoria and Zarbon to invade Namek which is described as a top-secret mission.Herms' tweet on Moro's Wish extra manga Cranberry sounds his amazement upon learning that the Dragon Balls exist, and Zarbon warns him that he may be killed for speaking out of turn. Frieza Saga Cranberry was present at the Battle on Planet Namek and partook in the assault on Moori's village. During the battle, he was hit by a blast from one of the Warrior-type Namekians and sent flying towards Zarbon, who kicked him into a nearby lake to his death.Dragon Ball manga chapter 253, "Showdown!" However Cranberry was lucky to have died at Zarbon's hand, as the wish to resurrect all those who were killed by Frieza and his men on Namek also resurrected Cranberry, who promptly deserted the Frieza Force - using Vegeta's space pod to escape the planet. Interlude Cranberry was caught stealing by Jaco and imprisoned for years in Galactic Prison. Over his time there, he met with Pasta Macareni, and informed him of what had happened on Namek, before the latter escaped prison. ''Dragon Ball Super'' Galactic Patrol Prisoner Saga Having been told of the Dragon Balls on Namek by him, Moro sets Cranberry free as he escapes and has him pilot a ship to New Namek. Cranberry is terrified to see Vegeta on New Namek, and is shocked to see he joined the Galactic Patrol; he is also afraid of his transformation abilities into the Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan God forms. Cranberry assists Moro in collecting the Namekian Dragon Balls and is gravely wounded during the battle against the Namekians whom he killed using his arm canon (including elder Moori), so when Porunga is summoned, he uses the first wish to heal his wounds. Moro instructs him to use the second wish to completely restore Moro's magical abilities to their prime. Cranberry then decides to use the third wish to transport himself to a remote planet where neither Moro nor the Frieza Force nor the Galactic Patrol could track him down, though Moro impales him before he can do so, finding no further use for Cranberry and stopping him from using the third wish for himself when he had his own wish he wanted granted, which entailed freeing all the other prisoners. Power ;Manga and Anime Cranberry claimed that he was formerly an elite soldier within the Frieza Force (probably because he was considered among the best Low-Level Soldiers whom Frieza's Elites chose to invade Namek with). During the battle on Namek he and his cohorts/peers mocked the Namekians for allegedly having a power level of 1,000; as the Namekians released their true power (at the realms of 3,000), Cranberry and his cohorts were on the losing edge - he was able to survive being hit by an energy wave from one of the Namekian warriors, but was killed with a single kick from the displeased Zarbon. After being revived he was later defeated by Jaco. Despite being older and out of practice, he was able to defeat a group of Namekian villagers, though he was pushed to his limit. Additionally, he was effortlessly killed by Moro despite being at full-power. Equipment *'Arm Cannon' - A basic Frieza Force energy weapon. *'Scouter'- Used to track down the Namekian villages upon New Namek. *'Attack Ball' - Cranberry utilized the Attack Ball that formerly belonged to Vegeta to escape Namek. *'Spaceship' - A ship obtained during his and Moro's escape from the Galactic Patrol. *'Brain Controller and Translation Device' - A device attached to his helmet which when worn by someone will blank this person's mind and will translate Cranberry's words into that individual's native tongue. List of characters killed by Cranberry * Namekians of New Namek - Killed by Cranberry's Arm Cannon. * Moori - Killed by Cranberry's Arm Cannon. Trivia *His name is a pun of the cranberry fruit. *In his original design, Cranberry was killed by Zarbon while not wearing a Scouter, but in Toyotaro's retelling of the events, he's wearing one which explains why he had one on Age 780. Gallery References Site Navigation it:Cranberry es:Cranberri Category:Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Frieza's soldiers Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Galactic Frieza Army Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased Category:DBZ Characters